


Mementos From The Ages

by squidgie



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M, Romance, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6328516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto finds a small box in Jack's quarters, with trinkets in it that he doesn't understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mementos From The Ages

**Author's Note:**

> For my comment_fic prompt: Torchwood, Captain Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Ianto finds a box with a couple small trinkets, and wonders who has been giving Jack presents.

Part of Ianto's job was to help around the HUB, not be nosey. But as he helps tidy up Jack's quarters while Jack was out with Toshiko, Gwen, and Owen, (normally he would go with, but Jack had asked him to stick back to make sure and coordinate any technological issues they may need help with, especially with all the recent rift activity), he stumbles upon it. A small, black metallic box that feels cool to the touch despite the warmth of the room, sitting on the small dresser that holds Jack's clothes. Though Ianto had been in Jack's sparse room many times, this was the first time he'd noticed it.

Ianto picks up the box, a mishmash of sounds coming from it as he turns and sits down on the bed. He opens the lid, and his eyes land upon a mixture of seemingly unrelated items. An ornate hair comb. A tie pin. A set of cufflinks. And and impossibly tiny gold band with a small set of diamonds that Ianto could easily see in his mind's eye set on a thin, delicate hand. He picks up the band, recognizing it as a wedding ring, and from somewhere within him a streak of jealousy fights to break through his peaceful exterior.

"Who are you?" he asks, studying the ring before placing it ring back with the other items.

"Myfanwy." Jack's voice fills the room.

Ianto looks up, finding Jack standing in the doorway with a sardonic, faraway smile on his face. He slowly walks across the room, then comes to sit next to Ianto on the bed. Gingerly, he picks up the ring, showing it to Ianto. "Her name was Myfanwy Owens," Jack explains quietly.

Ianto moves to hand over the box, but Jack just shakes his head, pushing it back into Ianto's grasp. "I'm sorry, Jack," he starts. He's betrayed Jack's trust, and instantly feels like the worst person in the world.

With a gaze that reminds Ianto just how easily it was to love him, Jack says, "No. It's okay."

The couple sit in silence for what seems like an eternity. Jack takes the box, setting it on the bed between them, then drops the ring into Ianto's outstretched palm. "Myfanwy was a woman I married in 1756. Chestnut hair, almost golden colored eyes." Jack turns to Ianto and adds, "She was the _seventh_ woman I ever married."

Before Ianto can respond, Jack pulls out the other mementos, handing each one to Ianto. "Charles Labelle. Paris, 1862. Darshawn Williams. New Orleans, 1910. Josinia de Snaijre. Amsterdam, 1816."

Holding the items gently, Ianto quietly says, "They meant a lot to you?" as much a question as a statement. It was sometimes hard to remember that Jack was seemingly immortal, and had more lives than Ianto could even conceive.

Jack just nods, a look of love and loss sitting plainly on his face.

"What about me?" Ianto asks, voice barely above a whisper. When Jack looks at him, Ianto adds, "What is it of me that you'll put in this box one day?"

Jack smiles, though he shakes his head. "Nothing," he quietly responds.

Ianto feels stricken, comment hitting him as easily as a fist. "Nothing?" his voice quavers.

"No, my sweet Ianto," Jack says. "Because it's you who has taken something of mine away, and I hope you keep it with you. Always."

Though it's hard to breathe, Ianto manages a whispered, "What is that?"

"My heart, Ianto Jones."


End file.
